Maximum Ride's Mentor
by JaylaAngel
Summary: Sequel to Maximum Ride's Brother! You will be confused if you don't read that story first Max and the flock are off to Europe to save two friends. Along the way they meet a girl (my OC) who will teach Max how to shoot a gun and sometimes killing is the best way to go. May not be a saint, nor exactly a cold-blooded murderer, but she may be Max's only hope to save the world.
1. Prologue

_** Howdy guys! I'm back and so is Max, and the entire gang, plus some. If you've read my fanfic on House of Night, yes I have used this name, it is because it's a special name to me and I think it's unique. Also, it's the name of my main character in my favorite book that I'm writing, which I have based my fanfic off of...kinda.**_

_** Anyway, Max got a brother, now she gets a mentor to show her how to save the world...just not in the way you would imagine. Or with the attitude you would imagine. Meet my O.C. Jayla. No last name. Just Jayla.**_

_** Enjoy!**_

_**Jayla's POV**_

I knew when I died, I'd be murdured. However, I was a little shocked to be doule-crossed by who I thought was my best friend. Turns out, I had killed his father. Hey, you lose track of the names of the people you kill when you live a life like mine.

See, I was alive when Texas wasn't a state and there wasn't really a law. But the Yankees kept trying to tell us what to do. It wasn't so much the whole slavery issue, trust me, not to fond of that dicision. In fact, I rescued a few and sent them on back to whatever country they came from. Of course, people got hurt or killed during some of these...missions?

Anyway, my real job is something like a Bounty Hunter. You pay me to kill somebody and I'll do it, but only if that person really deserves it. I ain't killing anybody that stole your lunch money. If that happened to you, then grow a pair! I am not a babysitter.

Ok, back to back story.

So, basically, I am—was a murderer. I kill—kill_ed_ for money, sometimes for justice. But when you have a dad who's drunk all the time, and can't hold a job, and a mother who is really, really sick. You gotta push past the princess, I-Wanna-Go-To-Heaven stage, and do what you need to. Yeah, I'm a little ashamed I wasted my life roaming the back-woods with nothing but a pistol and a horse, which was killed, too. I can't remember his name. I'm not even sure I named him. I don't even know if he was actually mine. I just know that he followed me around everywhere, so he became mine. Hm, maybe he was a wild horse.

Now. I'm dead. The horse his dead, but maybe they go to a different place when they die, because I am completely alone in this vast darkness. Just aimlessly floating and rambling on about my awful life, which is probably the reason I'm in this place.

I have honeslty, no clue how long I've been here. Couple days, maybe. A couple years. I lost track. It's easy to do here. I don't sleep, I don't eat, I'm not even breathing! I can't move, I can't speak. Then again, there's no one to speak to. I can honeslty say, being dead sucks!

_"Then do you wish to repent for the sins you committed?"_

I would have jumped and then shot at this strange voice, but it seemed to be coming from all directions, and I didn't have my gun.

Alright. Who's talking?

_"I am. Can you not hear me?"_

I hear ya. I hear ya. I just don't see you.

The voice chuckled, _"You're soul is far too dark my child. Filled with hate and dishonesty where love and trust should be."_

Jee, thanks.

_"But you can repent for your sins, if you do as I say."_

_**"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What the hell do you think you're doing, huh? She's dark, corrupted. She is mine."**_

__Yay! Two voices. She says sarcastically.

Hey! Someone better start explaining to me what is going on around here!

_"Silence. It does not matter who she belongs to. We need her."_

_**"Uh, no. My soul. You can't have her! And who do you think you are coming into my realm old man? Get out! And stay out!"**_

___"No. Jayla must here her task."_

_**"She can hear it as soon as she has served her time and goes back as one of my demons. Oh wait, you still won't be able to talk to her." **_The second voice cackled.

Okay. I liked the first voice because it seemed to have a brain. But the second one sounded more smart on a common-sense level.

Uh, hi. Mysterious voices in my head? What the hell are you two babbling about?

_"You're ticket out, child."_

_**"There is no ticket out. Quit giving people false hope! Look, girl. You're mine until I say so and there is no way I would-"**_

___"Unless of course, your realm was in trouble." _the first voice broke in casually. I could almost picture someone inspecting a nail while firing this bomb. IT sure did shut the other voice up.

_**"Hah!" **_the second voice snorted. _**"There's no possible way. My realm is completely indestructable."**_

___"Oh really? Even by your own brother?" _

Really not liking where this was going, and that I was becoming part of it.

_**"My brother was cast out into the human world. Never allowed back here. And he can't use his powers in that world, either. He's powerless and weak."**_

___"Have you been keeping track of him?"_

_**"Well no, but I-"**_

___"Let me talk to the girl."_

_**"No."**_

___"You know what is at stake here. There is no time for argument. Either aid me in this or so help me, I will bring a wrath like never before down upon your realm and this girl will be at the head of it."_

What? No I won't! Quit volunteering me for shit.

The secong voice sounded like he was mumbling, or scowling, or something. _**"Fine. You may speak to her, but it is I who determines whether or not her sentence is through."**_

___"Thank you."_

There was no response from the second voice. I waited for a while. There was nothing from the first voice either. Huh. I guess the second voice just kicked the first out. Oi. I really need some names.

I sighed, or inwardly sighed. I had probably just made up the whole conversation in my head. Wouldn't be the first time. Now I was completely alone again.

_"Wake up!"_

Oh! Cold water! "Son of a bitch!" I gasped, my eyes popping open to a bright light that made me blink super fast until my eyes adjusted. Wait. Bright light? Light! I'm not dead? I'm—I can see my hands! My pale hands! The white dress was new.

_"I ask you not to use that language in my realm, Jayla."_

I jumped to my feet! Ha-Ha! I can jump again, and sputter again, 'cause there was a really big lion less than five inches away from my face. Gun. Gun. Where's my gun?

_"Do not be alarmed. I will not harm you."_

I froze. The voice—It was- "You're the voice?" I gasped and the lion nodded. I let out a disbeliving sound. I guess it was kind of like a laugh. Maybe a snort. I don't know, but it made the lion back off a little and let me stand up fully on my feet. Yay! I can stand, too! Granted, the white dress was still a mind blower to me. I. Don't. Do. Dresses.

_"You've made some bad dicisions, Jayla." _the lion said, padding over to a small pool.

I got the feeling that I should follow him, so I did. Big mistake. He began lapping up water from the pool. As he did, the water rippled, like someone had dropped a pebble into the glassy looking liquid. But instead of showing the reflection of a really confused, fifteen year old girl, and a massive lion; It showed me, but a younger me. And I had a gun aimed at officers.

"I remember that!" I said, "They were all mad because I stole some bread from this really fat guy who didn't really need all those carbs, know what I'm sayin'?" I snickered, but the lion just glared at me. "Sorry." I muttered.

_"During the escape, you also turned over many carts and stands. Causing one stand to fall on a man, breaking his arm." _the lion said.

I shrugged, "Sorry?"

The pool changed scenes, and this time I had my back against the wall, again with a gun, and again, with officers of the law surrounding me. The wall I had my thirteen-year old self pressed back against was just the back wall of some bulding in town.

_"What's going on here?" _the lion asked me.

"I—I think this is the time—Yes, it is. This is the time I was gonna be arrested for robbing a bank." I said, solemly. This wasn't what of my greatest times. Nor one of my favorite memories. Well, then, before I was killed, it was. Now, not so much.

_"And how did you escape?"_

"I didn't," I replied just as _he _jumped in, shooting down half the cops and taking out the others as he landed on them. He stood up and took my hand, dragging me with the bag of green bills in the bag.

The pool froze and zoomed in on the boy's face. Bright hair, blue eyes, freckled face. Your average country boy. Except, he hung out with me a lot, and we did _a lot_ together. I thought he was my best friend, no! More than that, I thought he was my soul mate. We had all of the same thoughts. He was always saving my ass, and then one day—He just—He.

_"Who is that boy?"_

I turned away from the pool, "He's someone that better be dead and burning in hell," I said through gritted teeth.

_"I've asked you to not use that language in my realm." _The lion reminded me.

"Then I want out of here," I said. "If you don't like my language then I don't belong her, 'cause that ain't even the worst thing about me. Wherever I was before, in that darkness, I should be there." Actually, I don't care where I am, but when you start showing me things I don't want to see, or I don't like, then I'm out. Or someone's getting shot.

_"Jayla, look. Look into your past."_

"I don't want to," I argued.

_"Because you are ashamed?"_

"No. I mean, some things, yeah. But not everything." I said, slowly turning to face the lion. Big mistake. I should have taken the growl as a bad sign, but I didn't really have time to think before he freaking pounced on me. Putting his massive paws on my forearms, digging his claws into my skin and growling in my face.

_"If you are so ashamed of your life, then why did you make those choices? Why did you become so corrupted?"_

I strugged against him. "You think it's easy?" I spat, "Making the best choices doesn't always mean making the right ones. I had a sick mother, and a father who was abusive and drunk. I had no choice."

_"There are always choices, Jayla." _He snapped.

"Oh yeah?" I snapped back, "You tell me where I had a choice when my father threatened to shoot my mother unless I ran out and brought him some liquor! You tell me where there any loop holes! Running for help would have done know good! Nobody cared back then."

_"That boy cared."_

"That boy killed me!"

The lion backed off, letting me attend to my wounds. Surprisingly, I didn't have any. No blood. No scrapes or gashes. "What the-"

_"I told you I would not harm you," _he said as he sat down next to the pool.

"You pounced on me! That's harming!" I argued.

The lion just sat there twitching its' tail and blinking. _"Jayla, I am giving—We are giving you a second chance. To repent-"_

"Repent for my sins, I know." I grumbled and he growled. "Sorry," I muttered again.

_"Yes. To repent for your sins, but I do imagine, if I give you this, then you will make new ones." _he dragged his tail over a piece of grass, revealing a silver, for real, silver pistol. Oh, shiny!

I whistled, "Well, as long as I get that beauty, you can tell me to do whatever you want," I said, reaching for the gun.

He put his massive paw on it, and I retracted my hand.

_"There is a powerful Darkness back in the human world. Your world, Jayla."_

"And you want me to kill it?" I guessed.

The lion shook its massive head. _"No. I want you to mentor the one who_ is _going to destroy it."_

The pool rippled again. Not to show anymore of my past life, thank god! But to show a girl. About my age, maybe younger, with dirty-blonde hair, brown eyes, soft looking skin. Not too tan, but not freakishly pale. Arched around her were- "Holy cr—Crackle, are those wings?" I cried out.

The lion nodded, _"Yes. This girl has wings."_

"She like an angel or something?" I asked.

The lion shook its head. _"No."_

"Then how-"

_"You've been dead for sixty years, Jayla. And over that time, man has become more equipped and more...well, more thinking that they are like me. They think they can create life."_

"Like, Fraknestein?" I asked, and he nodded.

_"Yes, but young Max here already had such a wonderful life planned. A happy home. With a mother and a father. Now, I've done all I've can to keep her alive. But there is nothing more I can do. I must stay out of lives."_

"Okay. Just what are you saying?" I demanded.

The lion shifted its black eyes towards me. _"I'm saying, you have your task, Jayla. You are to mentor Maximum Ride in the ways of—dare I say it—killing. She has the instincts and the skills, but not the will. You will aid her, and by doing do, you will be saving your soul for condemption."_

"So, I have to teach her how to grow a pair?" I asked and the lion roared. Like spit and everything. I barreled over onto my back side, covered in lion-spit. Ew.

_"Hear me now, Jayla. If you fail on your task I have given you, if as so much as let Maximum out of your sight, you shall pay twice the sentence you began with. Are we clear?" _he roared.

"What?" I said, sitting up and wiping off my face, "That's not fair! What if she gets ticked off and leaves? That's not my fault?"

he was suddenly in my face again. _"Then I advise, you don't let her get ticked off." _he backed off and trotted past the pool to a small ledge. _"If you do complete this task I have bestowed upon you, you may either choose to become mortal again, or to become an immortal angel."_

Well shoot. Immortal, duh.

_"Do not make your decision so soon. You still have to complete your task."_

"Right. Right," I said, standing up. "Teach blondy how to not have a conscience and kill this really evil thing. Got it. Anything else?"

_"Don't fail."_


	2. CONTEST!

_**Here-Ye! Here-Ye!**_

_**Let it be known that on this day that I, Jayla Angel, am created a contest. My crazy friends and I are to create a Harlem Shake video where I will be dressed as our dearly beloved, Maximum Ride. The first to find me in the video will win the right to write a chapter for my new book; Maximum Ride's Mentor. It's gonna be the final chapter like JP did. Not the actual battle or anything, just the final happy-scene.**_

_**So yeah, I will post the link to the video on my page and let it go from there. The contest will only last a week, and I will PM the winner. But I adore all my fans and thanks so much for reading my fanfics and as always ENJOY EVERY-FREAKING-THING! including parents…..unless they're being annoying. **_


	3. Harlem Shake

Harlem Shake video: watch?v=sDFTgPgMUEs&list=HL1362276888&feature=mh_lolz

Good luck finding me


End file.
